


Finally! Time alone together.

by JustWords



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWords/pseuds/JustWords
Summary: A week after returning from training Kanan and Ezra finally have some time alone together. Time to explore a bit more.(not much plot) For the purpose of the story everyone is of consenting adult age.





	Finally! Time alone together.

The door to Kanan’s room slammed shut, Ezra giving it a little extra momentum with the force. 

“Finally! We’re alone together. I was beginning to think it would never happen!” Ezra exclaimed to Kanan.

Since they had returned from their training on the moon a week ago they had not had a chance to be alone together. Ezra had been anxiously awaiting a chance to pick up where they left off. He wanted to experience more of the newfound intimacy with Kanan.

“I know. It’s been driving me crazy too!” Kanan replied. “I thought we would have a moment yesterday but between your birthday and Empire Day here on Lothal it was impossible. I’m glad they all went to the market together to find you a belated present” he continued, pleased with himself that he had let Hera forget Ezra’s birthday just so they would have an excuse to send the rest of the crew away. 

Ezra wasted no time and pushed Kanan down onto the Jedi’s hard and barren bed. It was definitely a Jedi’s quarters. Cold and plain. No color on the walls, no pictures and only a few small personal items - far different from his own cluttered mess he shared with Zeb. He looked down at Kanan with a hungry smile, who seemed a bit shocked at the aggressiveness and eagerness that his younger interest had shown. Ezra immediately dove on top of him and started kissing and licking the side of his neck prompting soft sounds of approval. He slid down Kanan’s lean and firm body and thrust a hand under his shirt, reaching upwards for his chest. While moving his finger over the left nipple he used his other hand to push the shirt out of his way. This gave him a clear path to Kanan’s stomach and abdomen. Without hesitation Ezra started licking, nibbling and biting the entire area. He was eager. Settling on licking the younger Jedi focused his excited attention on the thin trail of hair going from Kanan’s stomach and down his tight abdomen. He licked firmly while following the path down. 

“Ugh! Your pants are in the way!” Ezra bemoaned. “I’ll help you take them off!” He demanded. 

Kanan thought Ezra was being too eager and rushing. He wanted to take things slowly. He wanted to savor and enjoy every moment with him, to focus on the pleasure and experience every instant as if each were an hour. He knew just what to do.

“Ezra. There’s no need to rush. Sit up for a minute” Kanan directed.

Ezra sighed loudly and reluctantly sat up and looked back down with slight disappointment. Kanan adjusted himself to sit up halfway. He placed his hand on Ezra’s soft tan cotton shirt and slowly caressed his chest.

“Slow down. For me?” Kanan asked. His request as met with a soft “uh uh” and a questioning stare.

“Trust me” said Kanan.

He slowly moved his hand inside of Ezra’s shirt and lifted it off over his head, throwing it to the floor. At that moment he realized Ezra’s was only wearing boxer briefs. When did he take off his pants? He laughed to himself and started to caress the soft chest in front of him. His chest was tanned, smooth and felt warm. As he slowly moved his hand across he could feel Ezra’s heart beating quickly. Leaving his hand there Kanan waited until he felt the beats slow. Ezra was relaxing. Kanan sat up a bit further and wrapped his other arm around the young man. Continuing his slow caressing movements his hand traveled further down, resting on the toned stomach so close to him. He feels so good Kanan thought to himself. He could be content with just running his hand over his body for the entire night. He moved his mouth just next to Ezra’s ear and slowly ran his tongue over the outside of the lobe and towards the back. Ezra’s moaned softly and exhaled. Kanan could feel his breath, steady and hot. It tingled on his neck. 

“Ezra... “ Kanan spoke softly. “Ezra. You’re. Mmmm”. He lost the will to speak and moved his roaming tongue down under the Padawan’s chin and slowly licked and ever so slightly sucked on his way down his neck over to his collarbone. 

“Ah. uh…” soft sounds that Ezra let escape. He was clearly enjoying the feeling of the man against him exploring his body with his mouth. He was so hard, Kanan could feel it pressing against his stomach. 

“Ah…. hah” Kanan quietly affirmed and slid his hand down into Ezra’s boxers. He wrapped his fingers around Ezra’s cock and slowly moved up and down, eliciting a “mmm” sound from his partner. As he continued his motions inside the boxer briefs he would and occasionally rub over the head and slip his thumb through the small drops of precum that were resting on the tip. He moved down to rest his grip on Ezra’s balls. They were soft and smooth, a fairly decent size but not as big as his own. His grip would loosen and move up and around the top of Ezra’s thickened dick, feeling the light bush of hair. Clearly, he thought, he trims. How cute. He moved his mouth to press against the young man’s and softly kissed his lips. Ezra reciprocated and parted his lips slightly, pressing them against Kanan’s again, running his tongue just inside his mouth. This elicited a much stronger response than he was prepared for as Kanan thrust himself into Ezra’s mouth, chasing down his tongue and sucking on it hard. While doing this he pushed him down onto the bed and moved the arm which was behind Ezra’s back to grasp his arm and pin it to the bed. “Mmmph!” Ezra managed to sound out through the passionate kissing. Kanan was turned on even more and started moving forward, pressing himself onto the young man with a steady rhythm. 

Suddenly Kanan sat up and removed his own shirt. Small beads of sweat dotted his chest. His pale white eyes were gazing down at Ezra, admiring him with the way in which he could see - in many ways deeper than traditional sight. Ezra reached up and touched his shoulder but Kanan was having none of it. He reinstated his grip on his student’s arm and slowly turned him over. He then positioned himself just above Ezra and started kissing and licking behind his ear and on the back of his neck.  
“Kanan. What are you doing? I want to see you” Ezra said - with a sound of slight confusion blended with joy. “I want to turn back over” he stated and started tried to rotate his body.

“Nuh uh” Kanan answered, and pushed his body on top of him, pressing his full weight on the smaller framed man in the process. As he did this he let out a soft laugh and whispered into Ezra’s ear. “Just relax and enjoy”. With that said he moved his licking and kissing slowly down the Jedi’s back, taking his time in places he was particularly fond of, eventually reaching the waistband of his boxer briefs. He released his grip on Ezra’s arms and ran them down the length of his slim and toned body. Kanan grabbed the waistband and pulled it down a tad, at the same time running his tongue along with the removal. 

“Ah!” Ezra exclaimed. The sensation changed. This was a whole new feeling as he wasn’t used to be touched there. Kanan continued to pull the briefs down, this time letting them rest right below the young Jedi’s butt. He licked, sucked and nibbled on the left cheek before moving his tongue over to the right one and repeating. How could this feel so good Ezra asked himself as he let out more sounds of approval and pleasure. Kanan lifted himself just off of Ezra’s body and slid his underwear completely down, managing to get them off of one of this legs with the briefs resting on the other foot of the other leg. He raised himself further and admired his young Jedi’s ass. It was tight, a small bit of fuzz in contrast to his hairy legs. Kanan gripped the left cheek and moved it to the side so he could rub his right thumb over Ezra’s hole. It was completely smooth, tender but firm at the same time, and extremely warm. 

“Mmmm. Amazing” Kanan remarked with admiration. 

He lowered himself back down and spread Ezra’s legs apart. He resumed licking and kissing the firm ass in front of him and finally moved his tongue down to the tender hole. He licked the outside, up and down followed by a small circular motion. Ezra let out a few soft moans and murmurs and started breathing heavily. The more he enjoyed it the more it turned Kanan on which in turn made him explore with his tongue more thoroughly.

Ezra thought he would pass out from sheer pleasure. He had never been touched there by anyone, let alone with a tongue. He couldn’t believe it. His master was licking his ass and thoroughly enjoying every minute of it. The sensation was so intense he began shaking as Kanan’s tongue probed every so slightly inside. 

“Oh! Ungh! Kanan! Unh!” Ezra exclaimed. “Kanan it feels so good. AAAAHHH” he confirmed with a lasting moan. 

This response made Kanan’s blood boil with excitement. He loved making Ezra feel good and knowing that his pleasure was reaching heights like this intensified his actions. He wanted to feel inside him deeper, The last time he tried to feel inside him just a bit Ezra had pulled his hand away taking his finger with it. This time he wanted to make him moan as loud as he could and scream with ecstasy. With determination Kanan pressed his tongue as far as he could into Ezra’s throbbing hole. The tight ring of muscle offered a little resistance at first but quickly gave way welcoming the firm tongue inside to probe him. Kanan pressed his face completely against his ass making soft noises of hunger for more as he continued to press and push his tongue. 

“OH MY… AH! KARABAST!” Ezra screamed. Obviously an exclamation he picked up from sharing a room with Zeb. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!” he continued to scream and moan loudly. Too loudly. “Mmmmmmmmm UNH! - KANAN!”.

The more he moaned and cried out in pleasure the more Kanan obliged. He continued his unrelenting rimming and probing for quite a while. Eventually he had to take a break so he moved away from Ezra’s butt - his hole now glistening wet and slowly twitching in delight. Kanan pulled the young Jedi’s stone hard cock out from underneath him and backwards. He began firmly sucking the backside of Ezra’s soft and supple balls. On occasion he would take small detours to run his tongue up the backside of his sack and back over his hole to circle and tease inside before moving back down. 

“Kanan.” Ezra managed to say between his panting breaths. “I want you inside of me. I want to know what it feels like. What you feel like.”

“I want to be in you too. “Just a little bit more” Kanan said as he moved back to thrusting his tongue inside of Ezra’s welcoming ass. 

“AAAAAH!” Erza shouted, very loudly this time.

“WE’RE BACK GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” they heard Hera’s voice call out followed by knocking on the metal door to Kanan’s quarters. 

Why were they back so soon? Kanan wondered. He looked at the clock. It had already been an hour. Time had flown by unnoticed during their passionate playing. 

“Meditating/Jedi stuff!” they hurriedly shouted their conflicting answers. Interrupted. They hugged each other and laughed softly with disappointment.


End file.
